Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preadjustable flow controller for a heating system with a housing, which has an inlet connection for a heating medium, an outlet connection for the heating medium, and a preadjustment connection, with a rate regulating module, which depending on a preadjustment and a pressure difference changes a flow for the heating medium, and with a handle, which acts together with a movably disposed structural element of the rate regulating module to preadjust the flow, whereby to change the preadjustment of the flow via the handle, an effective cross section of a first flow-through opening for the heating medium can be adjusted and whereby to regulate the preadjusted flow of the heating medium, a sleeve of the rate regulating module and a cup of the rate regulating module, which are provided spring-loaded to one another via a bias spring, are disposed axially movable to one another and depending on an axial position, which varies with the pressure difference, a cross section of a second flow-through opening for the heating medium can be changed.
Description of the Background Art
A generic flow controller is known from German patent application DE 10 2009 033 376. The flow controller provides that the flow of the heating medium is adjusted quantitatively via a rotatable handle associated with the preadjustment connection. To this end, a relative position is changed between a flow controller cup, through which the heating medium flows and which has a recess in a face side, and a cone engaging in each case in sections in the recess. To regulate the preadjusted flow volume, a sleeve disposed movable in regard to the cone and the cup is provided, whereby the relative movement occurs as a function of the pressure difference in the flow controller. The sleeve completely or partially releases a cross section of a flow-through opening for the heating medium via which the medium is supplied to the rate regulating module. The flow is increased or reduced with the change in the cross section of the first flow-through opening for the heating medium. As a result, there is a change in the pressure difference arising via the second flow-through opening formed between the cone and recess provided on the cup. The sleeve preloaded via a spring against the cup moves with the change in the pressure difference, so that a cross section of the first flow-through opening for the heating medium is adjusted to match the flow situation.